Forum:Falscher Dr = "Schummellei" ?
Wie der Pressespiegel hergibt, ist Frau SKM nur eine kleine Schummelei unterlaufen und mit einer öffentlichen Entschuldigung ist alles erledigt! Ich werde wahnsinnig! Hat Sie keine Erklärung (an Eides statt) bei der Abgabe unterschrieben? Weiß da jemand mehr? Gruß 2.212.12.117 14:12, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber 2.212.12.117, natürlich ist es nicht schön, wenn jemand bei seiner Dissertation die Gänsefüßchen nicht nur hie und da, sondern sozusagen in etwas größerem Stile vergißt, und unser Dank gebührt den weiblichen Mitarbeiterinnen und männlichen Mitarbeitern von Guttenplag, bzw. Vroniplag dafür, solche bedauerlichen Ausrutscher ans Licht gebracht zu haben, und sich auch weiterhin darum zu bemühen, solche Fälle mangelnder Sorgfalt, solche Fälle eklatanter Schlamperei aufzudecken. Aber wahnsinnig brauchen Sie doch deswegen auch nicht zu werden. Denken Sie doch einmal an das HB-Männchen. Das hat sich auch immer furchtbar aufgeregt, und dadurch ist alles nur noch schlimmer geworden (vermutlich sind Sie zu jung, um es zu kennen, oder Sie konnten kein Westfernsehen empfangen, damals. Bei uns in Thüringen ging das.) Wenn Sie einmal tief durchatmen, die Dinge aus einer gewissen Distanz betrachten und in den großen Gesamtzusammenhang setzen, dann werden Sie mir hoffentlich zustimmen, wenn ich sage, dass es sich bei der zugegebenermaßen etwas unappetitlichen Angelegenheit keineswegs um ein Verbrechen handelt. Es wurden keine Kinder geschändet, es wurden keine Witwen und Waisen um ihr Erspartes geprellt, niemand hat seine Frau (oder seinen Mann) geschlagen. Im schlimmsten Fall handelt es sich um Menschen, die in einer schwachen Stunde eine Erklärung an Eides statt unterzeichnet haben, die sie an und für sich so nicht hätten unterzeichnen sollen. Es ist ja noch nicht einmal gesichert, das dies bewußt geschah. Gut möglich, dass die Frau weiblichen Geschlechtes, auf deren Fall Sie anspielen, gar nicht dachte, sie habe die Dissertation nicht ohne fremde Hilfe angefertigt und alle verwendeten Hilfsmittel korrekt angegeben. Ein Versehen. Ein Mißverständnis. Das kann schon einmal passieren, wenn Sie die Last einer Doppel- oder Dreifachbelastung als Politiker, als Elternteil und als Wissenschaftler zu schultern haben. Das tun diese Menschen doch für uns, und nicht aus schäbigem Eigennutze heraus. Und dann sollten Sie auch noch folgendes bedenken, was hier leider grundsätzlich außer acht gelassen wird: die Eigenleistung. Man regt sich fürchterlich auf, dass nicht alle Quellen ausgewiesen wurden, dass hie und da die Gänsefüßchen vergessen wurden, aber wie steht es denn bittesehr um die Eigenleistung? Sind die hier beanstandeten Arbeiten nicht etwa hervorragende Zusammenstellungen zum jeweiligen Thema? Wurde der Stand der Forschung zur Zeit der Abgabe der Dissertation denn nicht in umfassender Weise dargestellt? Kann der geneigte Leser nicht etwa Nutzen aus den Arbeiten ziehen, so er zu einem dieser Werke greift, um sich einen schnellen Überblick über ein bestimmtes Gebiet zu verschaffen, auch wenn hie und da die Gänsefüßchen, aus welchem Grunde auch immer, nicht gesetzt wurden? Haben die Verfasser nicht eine umfassende Kenntnis des ihnen anvertrauten Feldes nachgewiesen? Denken Sie doch einmal nach! Übrigens, kein Richter der Welt, und schon gar kein zünftiger deutscher Richter würde die Frau weiblichen Geschlechtes, auf die Sie anspielen, oder auch den armen Freiherrn zu Guttenberg, um hier der Gleichheit der Geschlechter Genüge zu tun; wenn überhaupt, je zu mehr denn ein paar Tagessätzen Geldbuße verurteilen. Sie scheinen zu vergessen, dass es sich bei diesen Menschen um gänzlich unbescholtene Subjekte handelt, die zudem noch über Jahre, wenn nicht Jahrzehnte hinweg viele Ehrenämter bekleidet haben, und nicht nur das,- sie haben auch dem deutschen Vaterlande in ganz hervorragender Weise und in ganz hervorragender Position als gewählte Vertreter unseres Volkes gedient. Das sind doch keine gewöhnlichen Kriminellen. Lassen Sie mir doch einmal die Kirche im Dorf! Was hätten Sie denn eigentlich mit Felix Krull gemacht? Hätten Sie den ans Kreuz schlagen lassen? Gevierteilt? Ins Arbeitslager geschickt? Ihr Dietrich in dubio pro reo Rabe Drabe 16:02, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 2.212.12.117, nein, Frau SKM dürfte keine eidesstattliche Versicherung abgegeben haben; zumindest kennt die aktuelle Promotionsordnung ihrer Fakultät in § 8 nur eine einfache Erklärung. D.h.: Die Fakultät macht von § 38 Abs. 4 Hochschulgesetz BaWü, der hier verfügbar ist, (noch) keinen Gebrauch. Dieser Abs. 4 lautet wie folgt: "In den Promotionsordnungen kann geregelt werden, dass die Hochschule eine Versicherung an Eides Statt über die Eigenständigkeit der erbrachten wissenschaftlichen Leistungen verlangen und abnehmen kann." Abgesehen davon: auch ein Vorwurf nach § 156 StGB wäre gemäß § 78 StGB verjährt. "DocN 19:14, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC)" ---- Einen Felix Krull ans Kreuz zu schlagen wäre dann doch wohl zu viel der Ehre gewesen. Glücklicherweise ist derselbe aber lediglich fiktiver Natur und könnte höchstens mit dem Locher traktiert werden, und auch dann nur in ausgewählten Exemplaren. So viel zur Viele-Welten-Theorie, in der alles, was geschehen kann, auch irgendwo geschehen muss. Wir leben wohl dummerweise in der falschen dieser Welten, denn zweifelsfrei ist es so, dass hier Leute Dinge tun, die sie woanders niemals tun würden und dort unbescholtene, wertvolle Bürger sind. Darauf wollte wohl auch Herr Kubicki abheben mit seinen Äußerungen zur Frage einer nichtvorandenen Straftat bzw. der Abwesenheit von Kriminalität bei seiner armen Kollegin. Erschwerend kommt für diese Welt und uns! - hinzu, dass wir in selbiger diejenigen sind, die sich über Lappalien erzürnen anstatt einem sinnvolleren Tun nachzugehen. Immerhin wird es zahllose Welten geben, in denen wir Schwerkriminelle sind. Ergo empfiehlt es sich, in möglichst vielen anderen ein Höchstmaß an gemeindienlicher Aktivität und Rechtschaffenheit an den Tag zu legen. So erklärt sich denn auch Eduard Stoibers - ein höheres Wesen sei seines leicht verwirrten Geistes gnädig, der doch immerhin die Grenzgefilde der Quantenmechanik offensichtlich zu erfassen mag -Äußerung bezüglich seiner Tochter. Sie wissen, schon die mit der Sünde und dem Stein (nur Maria selbst hätte werfen dürfen - ein Katholikenwitz, den man mir nachsehen möge). Denn am Ende sind wir alle Dschingis Khan, Charles Manson und blutrünstige Inkapriester in Vollendung und derselben Person und darum Sünder allzumal (meistzumal? vielestestzumal? maximalst? maximalissime? perennialissime? per omnia saecula...). Gehen wir also in uns, tanzen wir unseren geheimen Vornamen unterm Lindenbaum und helfen wir einer alten Dame über die Straße. Danach mögen wir getrost in dem Wissen zu Bett gehen, dass irgendwo -irgendwo da draußen aber für uns dimensional unerreichbar - eine Welt existiert, in der die Verjährung noch nicht abgelaufen ist, wir aber die gleichen verbitterten Geschöpfe sind, die sich auf Vroniplag die Zeit damit vertreiben, diejenigen zu hetzen, die doch stets nur unser aller Bestes im Sinne haben.Eridanos 20:04, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ist das Relativieren, Verharmlosen, "Verrechnen mit anderen Taten", etc. sinnvoll? Koch-Mehrin, Kubicki, und hier in Forum: Dietrich Rabe, Eridanos meinen das wohl. Es gibt immer bei Personen etwas zu finden, das wiederum "gut" ist, es gibt immer "Schlimmeres", es gibt auch immer irgendetwas "Besseres" zu tun, etc. Aber irgendwann sollte das Verharmlosen mal aufhören: denn diejenigen, die den höchsten akademischen Titel völlig entwürdigen, weil sie ihn sich zusammenplagiieren - das hat nichts mehr Niedliches! Und spätestens dann, wenn die Plagiatoren darauf mit Lügen reagieren: "abstrus", "die Uni hat es erlaubt oder toleriert", etc., dann ist da gar nichts mehr halb so schlimm, sondern untolerierbar. Und als Bürger darf man ja wirklich auch mal eine Grenze ziehen, ab wann man einen Abgeordenten oder Abgeordnete haben will und ab wann nicht mehr. Es gibt genügend Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen für die Mandate, die sich auch für die Gesellschaft einsetzen und sich keine Titel zusammenbetrügen, immer alles abstreiten, die Uni und alle anderen angreifen, sich an ihrem Stuhl zunächst festklammern, weil sie es hier auch probieren, mit unlauteren Mitteln durchzukommen ... Es geht also darum, in erster Linie den Nichtbetrügern auch mal eine Chance zu geben, die auch viel Positves geleistet haben. Wo steht denn geschrieben, dass man im Vergleich dazu, den Betrüger, die sich ihre lukrative oder prestigeträchtige Ämter oder Mandate unbedingt retten wollen, gleich eine zweite Chance geben soll, bevor man anderen überhaupt mal irgendwann eine erste gibt? Andern gibt man gar keine Chance und den Betrügern soll man sofort die zweite einräumen? Nein, den Nichtbetrügern sollte man erst einmal eine Chance einräumen - und fertig. Und den Plagiatoren sollte man, so wie die dann noch frech werden, eine lange Bedenkzeit spendieren. Es gibt doch kein Gesetz, das den Bürger zwingt, Plagiatoren zu unterstützen. Außerdem sollten die erst mal froh sein, dass man ihnen vorher soviel Vertrauen entgegenbracht hatte! Manche Kommentare in den Foren versuchen fast schon einem einzureden, dass man bei einem Vertrauensbruch noch zum Vertrauensbrecher halten müsste. Ne, muss man eben nicht. 94.216.118.113 14:53, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber 94.216.118.113, sehen Sie doch einmal das positive! Es ist doch ohne jeden Zweifel das Verdienst von Freiherr zu Guttenberg, und vielleicht in etwas geringerem Maße auch das von Frau Koch-Mehrin, wenn sich mittlerweile sogar Angehörige eher bildungsferner Schichten für das ja zugegebenermaßen etwas abgelegene Themenfeld Dissertation/Promotion interessieren, Ich finde, das ist doch eine erfreuliche und beachtliche Entwicklung.. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:38, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) --- Ich glaube, ich muss hier in Zukunft, wie in anderen Foren, kleine Grinsegesichter und Smilies setzen, um Ironie und Sarkasmus zu kennzeichnen. Das ist schade, weil die Literatur jahrhundertelang ohne ausgekommen ist. Nein, ich verharmlose nichts, ich beschönige nichts, das alles soll lediglich eine Karikatur der Wirklichkeit sein. Es gibt Tage, an denen könnte ich zu Leuten wie SKM fahren und ihnen persönlich den Marsch blasen, dass denen die Ohren abfallen würden. Von Hugo Müller-V und seinen Bahauptungen über bezahlte Dienste mal ganz abgesehen. Lediglich mein schwarzer britischer Humor (der meine Frau regelmäßig in den Wahnsinn treibt) hält mich dann aufrecht und ich sehe die Welt durch Monty Python-Augen, dann kann ich wieder lachen. Also, bitte meine Beiträge mit anderen Augen lesen (so wie die meisten hier, die das bereits in Kommentaren zu verstehen gegeben haben). Eridanos 08:44, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, ich seh's ein, zum Thema Koch-Mehrin sind wohl die wenigen, vermeintlich positiven Kommentare pure Ironie, manchmal sogar reinster Sarkasmus - ist wahrscheinlich für viele anders fast nicht mehr richtig zu ertragen. Und vermutlich sind die Sprüche und Taten von Kubicki, Alvaro, Chatzimarkakis und Koch-Mehrin herself auch pure Ironie und Sarkasmus. Die glauben wahrscheinlich selbst nicht, was sie da erzählen: z.B. wie Guttenberg, als er bei diesem relativ unlustigen Thema "Plagiatsvorwürfe / Doktortitel ruhen lassen" bei seiner Stellungnahme grinsen musste, als er von sich gab: "... enthält fraglos 'Fehler' ..." und "vorrübergehend ruhen lassen ... anschließend würde ich ihn wieder führen" (s. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQqk_gR-PF4 , Stelle 0:24 bzw. Stelle 1:20 min ). Gut, dann von mir aus alles ironisch und sarkastisch, ich setze aber trotzdem Anführungszeichen, auch wenn sie bei vielen Dissertationen bisher Mangelware waren: "Ein ganz cleverer Schachzug der FDP Europafraktion! Die FDP im Umfragetief kann negative Schlagzeilen zur Zeit so wenig gebrauchen wie Stuttgart 21 die Juchtenkäfer. Um den wegen Plagiaten in die Kritik geratenen Europaabgeordneten Dr. Jorgo Chatzimarkakis etwas aus der Schusslinie zu nehmen und Ruhe einkehren zu lassen (und dass er der Tyrannis - im altgriechischen Sinne - etwas entkommen kann), übernahm jetzt für ihn Silvana Koch-Mehrin den Platz im EU-Parlaments-Ausschuss für Industrie, Forschung und Energie - da kann nichts mehr schiefgehen :-). Und jetzt kommt der cleverste Plan der FDP Europafraktion, wie ein Sprecher verkündet: alle können ganz beruhigt sein, Frau Koch-Mehrin wird sich in diesem gutdotierten Ausschuss gar nicht um Forschung kümmern, sondern nur um die Themen 'digitale Agenda, Informationstechnologie, Telekommunikation und Internet' ...... . Ja, da sind wir aber beruhigt." Hm, durch so elegante Winkelzüge schafft es die FDP-Europafraktion immer wieder, (nicht nur "bildungsferne" (1) ) Wähler zum Nachdenken zu bewegen :-) ..... (1) siehe Vor-Vorredner Das mit der FDP Europafraktion hört sich ja irgendwie fast lustig an und man muss fast lachen, aber dann wird einem bewußt, dass es keine Comedy-Inszenierung ist, sondern dass gerade die Realität nach Strich und Faden vergurkt wird und dann kann man es fast gar nicht glauben! Und wehe, man denkt nach, dann erstickt die bittere Situation doch den süßen Keim der Hoffnung auf Belustung eiskalt und das Lachen bleibt einem im Halse stecken. Und -zack- ist man wieder deprimiert. 88.67.250.138 12:12, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) _________________ Werter 88.67.250.138 , die Realität kann nicht 'nach Strich und Faden vergurkt' werden. Die Realität kann überhaupt nicht 'vergurkt' werden. Das ist technisch nicht möglich. Die Aussage ist an sich, und in sich, widersprüchlich. Und wenn Sie sich wirklich von ein paar fehlenden Gänsefüßchen deprimieren lassen, dann sollten Sie vielleicht einmal zum Doktor gehen (no pun intended). Ihr besorgter Dietrich Rabe Drabe 15:58, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Und ob! Außerdem: Größter Betrug läuft oft über "kleine" Zeichen und wird dadurch nicht harmloser! Ein "kleines" Zeichen zuviel oder zuwenig, dafür sind schon sehr viele ins Gefängnis gewandert. In einem Fall in einer Bank hatte ein ganz schlauer Mitarbeiter bei einem Kreditkonto eines Komplizen einfach mal nach der Auszahlung dann eine Null "vergessen" (vielleicht weil als junger Familienvater so beansprucht war, oder er es nicht wußte, dass man Beträge korrekt kennzeichnen muss ...). Und wer die Taten der dreisten Betrüger unter aller Kanone findet und deprimiert ist, wie die sich noch weiter aufführen und wie die Made im Speck noch Geld kassieren, ist für mich erheblich weniger behandlungsbedürftig als die Betrüger und die notorischen Verharmloser/Kleinredner. 88.67.250.138 23:31, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------